madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Jumping
Base Jumping is a level in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Briefing The inner workings of Project Nexus call this monolith their home. If we can get the Divergence Engine to the top, then undoing Director Phobos's evil should be a piece of cake. The climb upward, however, will not be. Meanwhile, Dr. Christoff's presence will set off high-priority alarms, so he'll fly up to the next platform to meet us. Good. That leaves more Nexus Core punks for the rest of us to beat up. Objective Pass through the Science Tower to reach the upper levels. Level Details The trip first enter the building where you are welcomed by a concierge behind a reception desk who asks them to check in. Deimos and Sanford are confused on why the concierge is not trying to stop them. To which the concierge responds that it's not his job to keep people out, it's his job to sign people in. After signing in they go on a escalator where they are greeted by a Robutler who has some sort of malfunction as he emits a bzzzzt sound when talking. After going up the escalator, they see a bunch of NEXUS agents and engineers hanging in the lobby hanging while robutlers serve them drinks. An engineer recognizes them and calls them out for destroying the monolift. After dealing with them, they enter a room full of agents going in a panic trying to neutralize the trio. A special G03LM MK1 with shining armor busts in from the roof. The G03LM execute icon is a sword instead of an arrow. In the next room they fight more agents plus a riot guard who wields a shield. The trio then enter a lab with 3 scientists working with two agents and one engineer guarding. After killing them, a scout hears them and goes to try to eliminate them while a support unit rushes in with a hammer. A trio of robutlers then come out of a giant door and exclaim to not run in the halls. The trio then proceeds to deal with the remaining enemies in the room when a blue Tower Guard with a long sword appears speaking in a old english language that he will stop their assault and protect the Tower of Science and Alchemy. The trio then proceeds to kill two rooms of Nexus units. In the next room, robutlers come out of vents. They then flicked a switch which then released a group of conduits. Afterwards, they run into a unfinished mag who thinks he is finished and wants to kill the trio. After clearing one room and entering the Class Delta Employee Annex, they run into a yellow tower guard with a flail. After the guard is defeated, groups of Nexus units swarm the trio. They enter the next room where they have to defeat 3 core teams filled with swarms of Nexus units. conduits, and a G03LM. After they cleared the previous room, they then have to survive a onslaught of agents with batons(number of them depends on difficulty) Afterwards, they go up the lift area where they fight another unfinished mag who exclaims he is ready to live while Nexus support and robots swarm you. In the final room, the trio sees five tower guards in single file. One of them says, "Proceed no further! For this is the demise of.." he then gets interrupted by the Blackguard bursting in through the the huge window killing three of his own tower guards. The Blackguard then quotes that he swears he will show no honor to the trio. After the trio kills The Blackguard, the level ends. Playable characters * Hank * Sanford * Deimos Enemies * NEXUS Agent * NEXUS Engineer * NEXUS Support * NEXUS Riot Guard * NEXUS Scientist * NEXUS Scout * Robutler * Conduit * G03LM MK1(Special) * Unfinished Mag Agent(Mini Bosses) * TowerGuard Blue(First Boss) * TowerGuard Yellow(Second Boss) * BlackGuard(Main Boss) Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2